Asam
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Melangkah tegas menuju kamar adik tercinta, Shuuichi menyempatkan diri mengisi gelas kecil dengan jus lemon dan handuk kecil dibasahi. Ini untuk persiapan melawan kantuk adik kesayangan.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: T(Bahasa tak sopan)**_

 _ **Genre: Humor/Family/Drama/Parody.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Asam**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sendok mengoles rapi cairan kental manis di atas roti, kemudian ditutup dengan roti lain. Begitu yakin tidak menyelinap keluar dari pinggir, ditaruhnya di atas piring berukuran lebar.

Ujung karton dibuka paksa. Harum kalsium menguar dari dalam kotak kemasan. Laktosa dituang dalam gelas transparan.

Setangkup roti bakar, sebotol madu, secangkir susu sapi putih hangat, dan dua butir telur mata sapi. Ditata rapi sedemikian rupa agar enak dilihat. Oh, tidak lupa sebotol saus tomat untuk telur.

Beres, deh!

Shuuichi berkacak pinggang. Bangga sendiri dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Sarapan lezat di pagi yang indah–karena harinya cerah tiada awan mendung.

Bersiul-siul, Shuuichi melepas apron bergambar kucing gemuk dan menggantungnya rapi di sisi lemari.

Ujung jarum jam dinding dilirik. Angka delapan. Kening berkerut. Sudah jam segini adik-adiknya belum bangun juga? Hei, hei, sementang ini akhir pekan lantas meniru kerbau?

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Melangkah tegas menuju kamar adik tercinta, Shuuichi menyempatkan diri mengisi gelas kecil dengan jus lemon dan handuk kecil dibasahi. Ini untuk persiapan melawan kantuk adik kesayangan.

Musim kemarau tentu saja panas. Sayang AC cuma dipasang di ruang tengah. Berkat kipas angin, udara jadi segar. Mumpung masih pagi, Takashi bergumul malas bak ulat dalam selimut.

Uh, nyamannya.

Peduli amat meski matahari sudah lama terbit, atau ayam tetangga berkokok nyaring beberapa waktu lalu. Takashi tak peduli, waktu-waktu seperti ini adalah saat yang paling bagus berkelana di alam mimpi.

Ini akan menjadi pagi yang sempurna andai saja tidak ada Shuuichi yang berperan sebagai ayam jago berkokok di pagi hari. Sisi ibu-ibu bawelnya mendominasi lagi. Menambah kecurigaan suatu saat justru calon mempelai Shuuichi yang lebih jantan darinya, berjiwa _Superwoman_.

Kain tirai merah muda berenda bunga disibak, sekalian kaca jendela dibuka lebar-lebar. Sinar mentari pagi dibiarkan masuk begitu saja, menggantikan lampu menerangi kamar.

"Dik. Oi, bangun."

Nah, ini dia yang paling membuat Takashi malas bangun pagi. Suara kakaknya bagai alarm, teratur membangunkannya meski hari libur. Ada saja ulah Takashi yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Bahunya diguncang, selimut ditarik sampai Takashi jatuh terguling dari ranjang, atau yang paling menyebalkan wajahnya dipercikkan air es.

Jika sudah begitu, maka antara dua: Takashi menurut bangun dan menyambar handuk ke kamar mandi; atau, ngotot tidur lagi sampai matahari meninggi.

"Adik, bangun. Ini sudah pagi."

Bahu Takashi diguncang-guncang lembut, pipinya ditepuk-tepuk. Uh, enggan deh meninggalkan dunia mimpi. Masih asyik bermain-main dengan peri-peri imut di taman kapas penuh bunga matahari.

Kelopak mata dibuka malas. Berkedip-kedip lucu merasa silau terkena bias cahaya, masih terbiasa dalam kegelapan. Takashi menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulut.

"Ih!"

Kantuk nyaris sirna saat usapan dingin dan basah kain membasuh muka. Mata dipaksa melebar sepenuhnya. Tampak Shuuichi duduk di pinggir ranjang, memegang handuk yang sengaja dibasahi.

"Abang Shuuuu! Dingin tahu!" Rajuk Takashi manja, punggung tangan mengucek mata. Sedikit berair bekas menguap.

"Ayo, bangun. Sudah pukul berapa ini? Enak saja kamu mengulat di ranjang."

"Siapa yang mengulat?!"

"Ya, kamu. Dasar anak manja."

Shuuichi versi tante-tante mulai cerewet. Takashi mencibir tidak suka. Guling disingkirkan dari pelukan, tubuh digeser sedikit. Tangan bergerak melingkari pinggang Shuuichi, kepala direbahkan di atas paha berlapis celana selutut. Bergelayut nyaman.

Shuuichi memutar bola mata. Bukannya bangun, malah bertingkah manja. Padahal kemarin dia sendiri yang mengamuk karena soda dan mogok ngomong seharian, tahu-tahu malah bermanja sendiri. Dasar bocah _moody_.

"Oi, Dik. Eh, malah tidur lagi." Shuuichi mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya. Sapuan tisu basah dilancarkan lagi.

Idih! Repot memang punya kakak laki-laki _rempong_.

"Uuuh, Baaang ... Aku masih ngantuk ...!" Si Adik manyun, merengek minta waktu untuk tidur lagi. Mata setengah terbuka melirik wajah kakaknya.

"Enggak. Mandi, terus sarapan," tolak Shuuichi dingin.

Salah. Bukan _rempong_. **Tegaan**.

"Pelit ..."

"Bangun. Kubikinin jus itu."

"Ha?"

Kantuk mendadak sirna. Kepala dimiringkan, mendongak ke atas mencari-cari kebohongan di wajah Shuuichi. Sial, muka kalem itu mampu menutupi. Tidak jelas Shuuichi sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Tuh, di meja."

Mata jeruk nipis mengerling tidak percaya, lalu melongo skeptis mendapati adanya gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarna kuning di atas meja. Kantuk sepenuhnya terkikis, spontan bangun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Abang Shuuichi kesurupan, ya?!"

Kening Shuuichi mengerut.

Dasar anak kurang ajar memang. Dibaik-baikin malah mengolok. Pakai bilang kesurupan segala sama kakak sendiri. Kebanyakan main internet, kelakukan dan mulut enggak dijaga. Apabila ponsel disita, nanti pasti mengamuk parah. Sesungguhnya Shuuichi salah didik di mana?

Berusaha mengabaikan godaan setan untuk menarik telinga adiknya sampai merah atau menjewer pipi hingga melar, Shuuichi cuma bungkam dengan muka masam. Gelas kaca diraih, lalu disodorkan ke depan wajah Takashi.

"Nih, minum dulu."

Raut wajah adiknya berubah lagi. Bukan netra jeruk nipis berbinar senang, tetapi muka curiga laksana dalam kasus penipuan amatir. Shuuichi siaga, siap-siap menyebut nama Tuhan duluan dalam benak. Soalnya insting berbunyi nyaring, tanda adiknya akan menyerocos kata-kata minta dibegal.

"Dikasih racun, ya?! Atau pelet?!"

Shuuichi tahu instingnya selalu benar. Racauan adiknya sungguh tidak kreatif dan ngawur sekali. Tetapi Shuuchi salut adiknya bisa memasang wajah curiga total dan panik bersamaan. Ha, taruhan, adiknya tulus berkata begitu, tanpa ada niat bercanda. Dalihnya mungkin kakak laki-laki mendadak baik itu tidak normal.

Meski sudah berusaha, pada akhirnya tak tahan juga. Kerutan di tengah-tengah alis makin kentara. Dengan wajah datar, pipi kanan lawan bicara ditarik.

"Aduduh! Aw! Bang! Sakit!" Takashi mengaduh, tangan Shuuichi berusaha ditarik-tarik menjauh agar melepas pipinya.

"Buat apa juga aku _melet_ kamu?"

Shuuichi baru bersedia melepas begitu puas.

Bibir dikerucutkan. Takashi cemberut kesal. "Abang Shuu kejam, _nyubit_ aku terus."

"Kamu saja yang kurang ajar sama yang lebih tua. Sudah, minum sana."

Takashi meringis. Gelas diterima. Sebelum diminum, Takashi menyempatkan diri mengendus-endus isi gelas. Menebak-nebak itu likuid apa, siapa tahu ada campuran bahan kimia. Hm ..., Takashi mencium bau lemon. _Jus lemon_?

Favoritnya, tuh!

Ujung bibir segera menempeli mulut gelas. Meneguk jus dengan rakus.

"Peh!"

Takashi buru-buru menjauhkan gelas dari depan mulut. Lidah dijulurkan, mata terbuka lebar. Mata merem-melek berair, tidak tahan akan sensasi yang menjalari keseluruh indera perasanya.

Kedua ujung bibir terangkat tinggi, Shuuichi tersenyum puas. Gelas diambil dari tangan Takashi dan ditaruh lagi ke atas meja agar tidak tumpah. Ide melenyapkan kantuk dengan jus asam berhasil!

"Bang! Asam!"

Tak acuh dengan adiknya yang panik lidah berliuran karena efek asam yang amat sangat, Shuuichi hengkang dari ranjang. Berjalan santai keluar kamar sambil bersenandung. Langkahnya ringan karena puas.

"Abang!" Teriak Takashi.

"Jangan cerewet. Sana mandi. Gimana jusnya? Hilang ngantuknya, 'kan?" ledek Shuuichi sambil terkekeh puas, lantas minggat dari sisi ranjang sebelum Takashi siap melempar bantal.

"Abang Shuu!"

Satu-satunya balasan adalah suara tawa yang menggema.

Wajah Takashi memerah sebal.

Kembali dahi Shuuichi berkerut. Ada yang kurang. Pandangan mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari-cari apa yang lalai dari fokusnya.

Ah, itu dia. Baru Shuuichi mendengar suara gemericik air shower dari balik pintu. Akhirnya menyadari ada yang sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Semestinya tanpa ditanya Shuuichi tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya satu hal yang ganjil. Ia harus memastikan.

"Madara mana?"

Mengucek mata, Takashi beringsut lelet turun dari kasur. "Mandi."

Wow, betulan tepat sesuai perkiraan ternyata.

"Kapan?"

"Lupa."

Tumben sekali jam segini sudah mandi. Biasanya kalau sudah dibanguni dan sarapan, pasti masuk selimut lagi melanjutkan mimpi.

Memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti, Shuuichi memilih menunggu ketika ia mendengar shower mulai berhenti. Takashi menguap lebar, berjalan lunglai menuju lemari hendak mengambil handuk.

Shuuichi membereskan selimut dan bantal guling. Berantakan sekali. Rasanya seperti ada perang tadi malam. Untunglah ia tak pernah mencium bau-bau mencurigakan tiap kali memasuki kamar adik-adik tercinta.

Kebiasaan Takashi habis bangun tidur, menyangga handuk di bahu, lalu duduk di kursi. Ambil ponsel pintar, lalu buka media sosial. Cek notif, siapa tahu dinotis Senpai taksiran berambut panjang.

Tak lama, Shuuichi selesai merapikan ranjang tidur Takashi dan Madara. Selimut gambar anak bebek dilipat rapi di atas ranjang, begitu pula selimut gundam milik Madara.

Sebentar.

Kepala mengerling menuju jam digital.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak shower dimatikan, Madara belum keluar juga? Masa iya dia ganti baju di kamar mandi? Adiknya yang nyaris selalu telanjang keluar tiap habis mandi beralasan setia lupa bawa handuk?

Untuk sesaat, bayangan negatif bermunculan di kepala Shuuichi. Ketiduran? Eh, shower tak mungkin mati dengan sendirinya, ya. Adiknya tak pingsan di dalam, 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau pipa tersumbat dan airnya mati, apa harus panggil tukang ledeng?

Menepis pikiran buruk, Shuuichi nyaris menampar pipinya sendiri. Diraih sisa jus yang cuma diminum sedikit oleh Takashi.

Likuid asam diteguk satu kali. Peh, asam sekali memang.

"ABANG SHUU!" Teriak Takashi ngeri.

Gelas cepat-cepat dijauhkan. Shuuichi lantas menoleh. Tampak Takashi memasang wajah syok bukan kepalang memandangnya penuh horror. Shuuichi yakin penglihatannya tak bermasalah meski pakai kacamata.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Shuuichi jengah.

"Abang kok diminum itu jus?!" seru Takashi histeris.

"Mengapa tidak boleh?" balas Shuuichi kalem. Gelas ditaruh di samping jam digital.

Merasa gemas, Takashi menunjuk-nunjuk gelas. "Itu asam, Abang! Asam!"

"Iya, tahu. Namanya j–"

"NGERTI, ENGGAK? ASAM KUBILANG."

Mata Shuuichi menerawang. Bukan tidak menyangka Takashi lancang memotong ucapan yang lebih tua, tapi ke arah membisu sadar kepala mulai meleng.

Baru ia ingat bahwa dirinya tak boleh sembarangan konsumsi asam. Bahaya, tapi bukan alergi.

Tangan dikibas-kibas di depan wajah, memberi isyarat agar Takashi mengabaikan. Meringis, Shuuichi mengeloyor ke depan piu kamar mandi. Takashi mengawasi dari belakang.

"Dek, kamu di dalam?" Shuuichi menegur tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu.

 _["Oh, Abang? Bentar!"]_

Madara memang benar ada di dalam. Kembali pada pertanyaan mengapa dia berada lama sekali di dalam? Uh, Shuuichi tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Bawaan insting khawatir ala kakak bikin hati kepo.

Siapa yang tahu adik tercinta sedang begini dan begitu?

"Ngapain, sih, kau? _Nyolo_ , ya?"

Ah.

Sial.

Takashi lekas menyela.

"Abang!"

Dilirik adik paling bungsu. "Lancang kau, Dek! Ntar mandi jangan ikutan onani di dalam!" Ibarat ganti pribadi, Shuuichi melengkingkan suara.

Takashi mulai frustasi. Kumat sudah kakaknya. Ini gara-gara jus nista barusan.

Dari dalam, Madara berteriak. Mungkin sadar keanehan tidak berbudi Shuuichi.

 _["Makan apa kau, Bang?!"]_

Fokus Shuuichi balik ke depan. "Belum sarapan, Dek. Kaulah lama betul. Buru keluar! Boleh gegana, Dek! Tapi jangan habis mandi! Sementang kemarin beli _baby lotion_!"

 _["FITNAH! AKU GAK_ NYOLO _!"]_

"Ah, bohong. Bayangin siapa kau? Muncrat jangan kebanyakan, susah bersihin nanti!"

 _["KAGAK, VUANGKE! AKU LAGI CUKURAN!]_

Wajah Shuuichi auto syok. Mendapat jawaban tak terduga-duga sukses makin mengikis akal sehat.

"Cukuran ...? Dek! Punya kau itu baru segede kelingking! Dicukur darimana?! Bohongnya enggak meyakinkan sekali, kau! Buru keluar! Bilang ke Abang siapa yang putusin kamu! Nanti kita ke arisan bapak-bapak, minta kamu didoain tidak mudah diputusi!"

 _["KUMIS, BEGOK! KUMISKU MULAI TUMBUH! ITU SAAT MASIH TK! AKU SUDAH SMA! KELINGKING KEPALAMU! INI PENGHINAAN NAMANYA! PENGHINAAN! TAKASHI! TENDANG KELUAR ITU ORANG SAT–AKH! PISAUNYA JADI KENA BIBIRKU!"]_

"Dek! Itu tubuh dijaga! Tak rela aku kalau calon iparku nanti mengeluh bibirmu enggak nyaman lagi mengulum!"

 _["KAMVRETTO!"]_

"Dilarang pakai bahasa mutiara. Menurut coba pakai bahasa santun. Setidaknya buat kakakmu ini bangga punya adik selain ahli memuaskan _seme_ , tata bahasa juga bagus!"

 _["FHJKCDJJ!"]_

"Tuhan ..." Takashi mulai penat. Tekanan batin menyerang.

Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa asam bisa memicu otak seseorang jadi meleng luar biasa dan auto menyambung segala hal ke porno-pornoan.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Fic Edisi Curhat. Penjelasan lengkap, silakan cek di biodata. Kepanjangan kalau di sini. ^^

(Based on my true stupid story).


End file.
